Samurai U2 Vertigo 2006
by Re-L Keehl
Summary: O que aconteceu quando a turma de RK decidiu ir no mega sohw da banda U2 no Brasil. Claro que isso ia dar problema.
1. Chapter 1

Samurai U2 - Vertigo 2006

VERTIGO 2006 - O SHOW

- Um...dois...três...quatorze!

O gigantesco telão é ligado, iniciando um show de formas el uzes. A multidão vai ao delírio, soltando uma imensa exclamaçÀo de alegria que ecoou por todo o estádio. No palco, a banda U2 inicia o mega-show, com Bono cantando a música que dava nome á turnê - VERTIGO.

O grupo RK estava enlouecida. Misao subira nos ombros de Aoshi agitando freneticamente uma bandeira da Irlanda, enquanto Aoshi cantava a música. Kenshin usava seus pulos do estilo hiten para ver a banda. Yumi dançava toda descabelada. Yahiko se equilibrava nos ombros de Sano para acenar para o vocalista, enquanto Sano parecia ter molas de tanto que pulava. Soujirou não parava de tirar fotos com seu celular. Tomoe, acometida pelo desespero, tentou ultrapassar a grade, mas Saitou a deteve queimando sua mão com a bituca do cigarro. Hiko dançava/pulava, acabando por derrubar no chão ou mandar paral onge, todos ao seu redor. Kaoru conseguiu jogar uma grossa carta de fã para o placo. Megumi esticava os braços para Bono, gritando que o amava. Shishio, tão empolgado em cantar as músicas, não notou que sua atadura prendera na grade. Enishi gritava tanto que já estava rouco na primeira música.

Agora era a vez da belíssima música CITY OF THE BLINDING LIGHTS. Assim que ouviu o primeiro verso, Saitou esqueceu de manter a ordem e ergueu os braços, cantando a música.

O super astro Bono olhou para a multidão que enchia o estádio e se deteve na empolgadíssima turma de RK. Sorriu.

- Este show é para vocês!

A música termina. E logo se inicia a mais famosa música da banda. A multidão grita de puro êxtase, bate palmas, assovia...enquanto o primeiro verso é cantado.

BEAUTIFUL DAY

O palco solta jatos de luz, o telão clareia maravilhosamente, a multidão grita, erguendo os braços.

Bono caminha pela palco e os flashs das câmeras e celulares o acompanham. Parou próximo onde Soujirou estava, fazendo uma de suas poses. O espadachim enquadrou e conseguiu uma foto digna de capa de cd oficial. O vacalista do U2 continuou a cantar e apontou para os óculos de Enishi. Este o retirou e conseguiu jogar nas màos de Bono, que o colocou e, em troca,conseguiu lhe dar seus óculos largos de lentes verdes.

ENISHI(delírio total): - Eu ganhei o óculos do Bono! (mãos de fãs tentam lhe roubar) EI! Sem essa!É meu! Meu! Ele deu pra mim! (estapeia)Cai fora! Tomoe, eu sou seu irmão, não roube os óculos! Afastem-se!

Misao agita a bandeira da Irlanda de forma tal que parecia querer levantar voô. Bono estica o braço enquanto continua a cantar.

AOSHI: - Joga a bandeira pra ele! Ele está pedindo a bandeira!

Ela obedece e joga a bandeira. Bono pega, enxuga o suor do rosto e lança a bandeira na direção de Misao. Quando ela ia pegar, uma mão surge por trás e pega primeiro. Os dois ninjas viram-se indignados, avistando um casal. O cara sorria satisfeito e a moça em seus ombros abraçava a bandeira.

MISAO: - Isso é meu, devolve!

- Bobeou, dançou. Panacas!

AOSHI(inexpressivo): - Não aprecio a violência mas dessa vez abro uma excessão...

No segundo seguinte, havia uma briga entre a multidão. Enquanto Aoshi e o cara trocavam chutes e pontapés, Misao e a mulher encima dele, socavam e puxavam o cabelo uma da outra.

AOSHI: - Puxa a bandeira! Haja o que houver, não largue a bandeira!

Começa a música ELEVATION. Misao pega um lado da bandeira e a mulher faz o mesmo. Cabo de guerra. Aoshi e o cara se chutam. De repente, um grande e musculoso braço vindo do nada atinge violentamente o casal, mandando-os para o chão. Aoshi e Misao encaram Hiko pasmos. O mestre do estilo Hiten estava tão empolgado com o show, que agitava os braçós em todas as direções, não percebendo que feria as pessoas...

Agora era a vez de uma música mais calma: MISS SARAVEJO. Bono cantava e todos o acompanhavam em coro.

SANO: - Muito bem, Yahiko...agora é sua vez. Vai lá e faz bonito!

Ele joga o garoto com força na direção do palco. Yahiko deu praticamente um voô rasante sobre os fãs com uma velocidade monstruosa. QUando tomou consciência, viu que estava caído no braço o ajudou a se levantar.

YAHIKO: - Pô, valeu cara e...ho Meu Deus!

Yahiko estava diante de ninguém menos que Bono Vox. A turma de RK entrou em choque, incrédulos.

SANO: - Como ele chegou lá?! Perai. Fui eu que joguei ele! ÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!

Bono tocou o peito de Yahiko com o dedo, pedindo que ele cantasse á seu lado : - Repeat, oket? There`s is time...

YAHIKO(em choque): - Therrresss is tiiiiimeee!!! (completamente rouco)

O astro deu tapinhas amigáveis nas costas de Yahiko, que se voltou para a multidão vibrando de alegria. Isso até Saitou tirá-lo do palco e jogá-lo nos braços de Kaoru como se ele fosse um saco de batatas.

O show continua. Após conversar um pouco com a platéia, Bono volta a cantar. Levando a multidão vai ao delírio por ele estar cantando a música STUCK IN A MOMENT.

MEGUMI: - Bonooo!!! Eu te amooooo!!! Meu amor! Minha vidaaaa!!!

SANO: - Pô, raposa. Pára de gritar, parece que tá parindo!

Megumi deu uma cotovelada em Sano, voltando a gritar. Bono se aproxima das pessoas e, por um milagre, Megumi soibe na grade e consegue tocar nos pés do vocalista. Quando suas mãos já estavam alcançando suas pernas, Saitou a empurra para trás.

MEGUMI: - Ora seu filho de uma égua pangaré! Desgraçado! Vai se danar!

SAITOU(fumando): - Só estou fazendo meu trabalho.

Bono continua a andar pelo palco: - Hey, you! Water!

Sano olhou para a garrafa de água em sua mão e sorrindo feito bobo, socou todas as pessoas á seu redor e entregou a garrafa nas mãos de Bono. Ele jogou a água sobre os seguranças para refrescá-los, acabando por apagar o cigarro nos lábios de Saitou.

SANO: - Há,há,há!! Esse é dos meus!

Agora era a vez da música WHERE THE STREETS HAVE NO NAME.

Envolvida pelo calor do momento, Yumi tirou sua camiseta(para alegria da rapaziada) ficando só de sutiã. A agitou no ar e lançou com fé no palco. A blusa passou pelo telão(que mostrava um show de formas) e caiu exatamente no rosto de Bono. Ele pegou assustado e encarou Yumi com um sorriso de surpresa. Mandou um beijo para ela, que lhe fazia sinais misteriosos com as mãos.

SHISHIO: - Yumi, sua vadia! Fica se oferecendo dessa forma!

YUMI: - Eu sou vadia! Por ele eu sou vadia!!!

Antes que a discussão continuasse, Shishio sente sua cabeçá descoberta. Olhou para o alto, vendo Bono com um pedaço de suas ataduras nas mãos. Fez sinal de positivo e o megalomaníaco demorou alguns segundos para acreditar. Ao perceber, ele sorriu empolgado e fez sinal de vitória.

A música SUNDAY, BLOODY SUNDAY começa. Um das mais significativas da banda. Bono amarra a atadura de Shishio na testa e canta pelo palco. Se aproximou de Saitou e este, sabendo o que fazer, puxou o isqueiro e acendeu o buscapé para o astro. A multidão foi mais uma vez ao delírio.

- NO WAR! NO WAR! NO WAR! NO WAR!

Todos acompanharam o grito de paz do astro.

ENISHI/SHISHIO: - É isso aí! NO WAR! NO WAR!

KAORU: - Ei, mais vocês são traficantes e teroristas! Deveriam ser á favor da guerra, não contra ela!

SHISHIO: - Xi, é mesmo...a guerra nos dá lucros...

ENISHI: - Eu sei. Mas, dane-se! Estamos no show do U2!!!

Outra pausa. Bono conversa mais um pouco com a multidão e se inicia agora a música WITH WITHOUT YOU.

Ele caminha devagar e estende o braço para Tomoe. Ajudada por Saitou, ela sobe ao palco. Sua face sempre inexpressiva agora era de fascinação. Bono segurou sua cintura e ela começou a dançar com ele.

SOUJIROU: - É isso aí, Tomoe! (tira fotos) Vai lá, garota!

ENISHI: - Mana! Para de assediar minha mana, Bono! Seu tarado! Devolve a minha mana! Mana estou indo te salvar! Larga minha mana! MANA!!!!

Tomoe abraçava e acariciava Bono. Enishi explodiu de raiva e tentou subir no palco. Com muito custo os seguranças conseguiram detê-lo. Saitou até levou um tapa dele...

HIKO: - É...um punk num show de banda punk...- bêbado, ele derruba o isopor de um vendedor ambulante e pega mais 3 latas de cerveja.

- Godbye darling Tomoe, godbye...

Aosp rantos, Tomoe é colocada para fora do palco. Isso deixa Enishi aliviado.

É o momento da última música - ONE. Bono se despede do público e começa a cantar. De súbito, ninguém nunca soube como e por quê, Kenshin surgiu aos tropeços no palco.

- Oro! - olha para Bono. - Ororo! Este servo...

O astro terminou de cantar, se aproximou do espadachim e, colocando o braço envolta de seus ombros, lhe entregou o microfone, fez sinal de positivo e deixou o palco. Em seguida foi a vez do baixista. O guitarrista e, por fim, o baterista. Kenshin permanceu imóvel el ogo viu toda a atenção da multidão e as luzes em si.

- Oro... - ele respirou fundo e segurou o microfone. - U2!U2!U2!U2!

Toda a multidão aplaudiu e gritou o nome da banda que estaria eternamente em seus corações.

FIM


	2. Chapter 2

Samurai U2 - Vertigo 2006

N/A - essa é uma short fic escrita em homenagem á banda U2, que realizou um show memorável no Brasil. Como nova fã da banda(e do Bono) eu decidi publicá-la em 2 partes(homenagem ao nome da banda).Espero que gostem.E se não gostarem, danem-se! Eu gostei!

*********

Para delírio de todos os fãs, a banda irlandesa U2 mostra á todos que seus shows são simplesmente incomparáveis. Viajando pelos quatro cantos do mundo, Bono Vox e CIA atraem multidões á cada apresentação.

Logicamente que, nesse show inesquecível, a turma de Rurouni Kenshin não poderia deixar de marcar presença. O grupo decidiu ir junto e fazer o possível e o impossível para ficarem o mais próximo possível do palco. Para isso, compraram os ingressos originais via internet com 2 meses de antecedência e, cinco dias antes do show no grande estádio do Morumbi, eles largaram qualquer responsabilidade que pudessem ter apenas para garantirem um bom lugar.

QUARTA - FEIRA

KENSHIN: - Ótimo! Não há muitas pessoas na nossa frente...todos trouxeram seus ingressos?

A turma mostra os ingressos como se fossem troféus da Copa do Mundo.

SHISHIO: - É melhor montarmos nossa barraca desde já!

Aoshi, Sano e Misao começam a tentar montar a barraca de lona com desenhos de si mesmos em versão SD. (miniaturas cabeçudas). Soujirou, Yahiko e Shishio haviam conseguido pedaços de papelão para sentar. Tomoe, Kaoru, Enishi e Yumi haviam comprado salgadinhos, biscoitos, lanches e bebidas. Kenshin e Megumi foram á farmácia comprar remédios só por precaução. Hiko os trouxe em sua kombi, a qual ele deixou estacionada em uma rua atrás do estádio, para que os "flanelinhas" tomasem conta.

KENSHIN: - Mas mestre...o show é só segunda-feira...é perigoso deixar a kombi na rua...

MEGUMI: - Quem você acha que vai querer roubar aquele monte de ferro retorcido?

HIKO: - Ei! Não ofende não!

AOSHI: - Calem-se! Estou tentando arrumar o aparelho de som!

Após colocar 4 grandes pilhas Duracell, ele ligou o aparelho de som compacto pertencente á Tomoe. Enishi lhe entregou um cd do U2 e logo a música THE FLY começou a tocar.

Com o volume no último, a turma sentou-se em círculo no chão, começando a cantar. Mas eram tão desafinados e cantavam em inglês tão errado, que todas as pessoas que passavam observavam com medo e surpresa.

QUINTA-FEIRA

O sol brilha com força no céu. Não há nuvens nem vento. O calor é assustadoramente intenso.

ENISHI (se abanando com uma revista que tinha o U2 na capa) : - Meu, esse calor está de matar!

MISAO: - Não fale ou fica mais quente. - joga água no rosto. - Meu cabelo tá até coçando!

Yumi, após passar protetor solar, colocou a parte de cima do biquiní e um short curto. Deitou no papelão e ficou assim, pegando um bronze. O aparelho de som tocava agora Nears Your Days no último e Sano acompanhava a canção com um papel todo amassado contendo a letra. Hiko procurava xavecar um grupo de garotas que também estava na fila.

HIKO (segurando uma latinha de cerveja Skol) : - Não que eu queira contar vantagem, mas já apertei a mão do Bono!

- Nossa! Mesmo? Que legal!

Kenshin franziu as sobrancelhas e se virou para Kaoru sussurando: - Essa é a primeira vez que o mestre verá o U2 ao vivo. Ele nunca chegou perto do vocalista!

KAORU: - É, mas as meninas não sabem. E o Hiko é tão podre que precisa mentir na cara dura para tentar pegar alguém!

Soujirou retira sua camisa do U2 e, ficando só de bermuda, deita no papelão ao lado de Yumi para pegar um bronze também. Shishio conseguiu ficar em uma parte que ainda havia sombra, pois sua pele era extremamente sensível (que pele?).

TOMOE (com outra revista do U2 sobre a cabeça para evitar o sol no rosto) : - Precisamos nos revisar aqui. Esse sol faz muito mal á pele...vamos nos dividir em grupos de revezamento.

YAHIKO: - Beleza! Eu vou comprar figurinhas pro meu álbum das Crônicas de Nárnia e já venho!

SANO: - Aproveita e vê se tem uma revista legal falando sobre o U2!

KENSHIN: - E compre um jornal que sirva de coberta para nós á noite!

ENISHI: - Credo, battousai que pobreza! Até parece que você era mendingo! Se bem que andarilho e mendingo é a mesma coisa, non? Háháhá!!

SEXTA-FEIRA

O grupo de espadachins já estava á quase 3 dias na fila só para ver o show do U2 ao vivo.

SANO: - Pô meu! Tô morrendo de fome. Que tem pra comer hoje?

TOMOE: - O mesmo de ontem e anteontem...

MEGUMI: - Não podemos ficar comendo salgadinhos e biscoitos! Ficaremos fracos até o dia do show! Precisamos de coisas que contenham vitaminas e carboidratos!

SOUJIROU: - Tá e o que você sugere?

MEGUMI: - Hãn...comida, uma refeição decente! Frutas, legumes...não essas porcarias!

YAHIKO: - Mas não temos dinheiro pra comer num restaurante!

KAORU: - Gastamos todas nossas economias para ver o U2...

ENISHI: - Eu tenho muita energia! No show até vou esquecer que estou com fome! O ser humano pode sobreviver á mais de uma semana sem comida! A gente ainda tem esses trecos pra enganar o estômago...

AOSHI: - ...mas eu não aguento mais comer Cheetos...

YUMI: - Relaxa pessoal! (abre um pacote de biscoito Bono de chocolate) É só usarmos a imaginação enquanto comemos! (saboreia o biscoito) Hum...eu estou comendo o Bono Vox... (pega mais um biscoito e o lambe) Eu etou lambendo o Bono Vox. (morde sensualmente o biscoito)...hum! Hou! Hum! Isso é muito bom! Hum!

Silêncio entre os presentes. Todos encaram Yumi pasmos, ao som de Miss Saravejo.

SHISHIO: - Que vergonha...você nunca mais vai comer esse biscoito Bono, ouviu?! Agora sei porque gosta tanto dessa bolacha...

MISAO: - É, não tem jeito. Essas serão nossas comidas até o show!

HIKO: -... estou com tanta fome que até sinto cheiro de churrasco...

SANO: - Func...func...ei! Mas é cheiro de churrasco mesmo!

O grupo vira-se para trás, procurando a origem do apetitoso aroma. Avistaram, então, de braços cruzados sob o sol, Shishio. Ele observava a cidade, chamando a atenção dos passantes, não notando que uma fumaça vermelha com cheiro de carne emanava de seu corpo e pairava no ambiente.

TODOS: - Oro!

SHISHIO: - Que foi?

SOUJIROU: - Nada...mas acho melhor o senhor sair do sol...

ENISHI (sussuro): - Antes que pratiquemos canibalismo...

SÁBADO

HIKO( se espreguiçando):- Ouh...que dor nas minhas costas...

KAORU: - Dormir no chão é horrível, mas eu faço qualquer coisa para ver o U2! - dobra a bandeira da Irlanda.

Kenshin aparece todo sorridente enquanto Aoshi liga o aparelho de som para ouvir um cd do U2 (pra variar).

KENSHIN: - Este servo tem uma boa notícia! Este servo recebeu um convite de uma casa que permite aos fãs do U2 usarem o banheiro enquanto ficam na fila! Mas é pago. Se bem que este servo acha uma ótima oportunidade!

YUMI: - Imunda e suada como eu tô, até faço programa se me deixarem tomar um banho...tô aceitando qualquer coisa...

TOMOE: - Nós mulheres vamos primeiro. Depois os rapazes vão e ficamos na fila.

As garotas se afastam. Hiko resolve continuar seu xaveco nas meninas que estavam na fila. Sano se aproxima coçando o corpo inteiro.

SANO: - Gente...acho que eu peguei pulgas...

Cerca de 2 horas depois, as garotas voltam refrescadas...

MEGUMI: - Cinco reais para usar aquele banheiro minúsculo e imundo é muita cara-de-pau!

MISAO: - Mas pelo menos tomamos um banho decente e...o que é aquilo?

Elas avistam, na fila, os rapazes juntos próximo á barraca. E, encostado no muro, enclausurado em um cubículo feito com papelão, estava Sano.

KAORU: - Sano, o que aconteceu?

ENISHI: - Fiquem longe! Ele está infestado de pulgas!

HIKO: - Por isso o isolamos!

YUMI: - Pulgas?! Como ele pegou pulgas?!

SOUJIROU: - Acreditamos que ele tenha pegado porque o Sano cismou de pegar um cobertor que um mendingo tinha jogado no lixo!

SANO: - Mas o cobertor parecia bom e eu tava com frio...

AOSHI: - Agora que é um pulguento, não poderá entrar no show ou vai infestar as pessoas.

Sano começou a entrar em desespero. Kenshin se compadeceu.

KENSHIN: - Mas o Sano não fez por mal. Ele está tão empolgado para ver o U2 quanto nós. Talvez mais, afinal ele está em várias comunidades da banda no seu orkut!

SHISHIO: - Mas se ele não se livrar das pulgas, é capaz de passá-las ao Bono ou outro integrante do U2!

TOMOE: - Ho, não! Tremo só de pensar que aquele baterista super sexy pode ficar repleto de pulgas como se fosse um cão vira-latas!

YAHIKO: - É...não devemos deixar que o Sano entre no estádio...

SANO: EI! Isso não é justo! Sacanagem!

DOMINGO

AOSHI(olhando para o céu): - Acho que vai chover...

SOUJIROU: - Sem problema. Uma chuvinha só refresca!

O céu está escuro. Um relâmpago clareia tudo e o estrondo assusta o grupo. Segundos depois, uma tempestade começa a cair, acompahanhada por um forte vento.

YAHIKO: - Temos que nos proteger da chuva! Todos pra dentro da barraca!

O pessoal começa a TENTAR entrar na pequena barraca. Estavam tão desesperados que se matavam uns aos outros. Misao caiu encima de Enishi; Yahiko foi pisoteado; Megumi caiu sentada; Aoshi só pensava em proteger o aparelho de som, acabando por dar uma cotovelada na cara de Kenshin(-oro!); Tomoe foi imprensada contra a parede; Soujirou enroscou o pé na atadura de Shishio e ambos rolaram pelo chão; Kaoru estapeava qualquer um para conseguir entrar na barraca;Hiko, gigante como é, se jogou sobre o pessoal, os esmagando. QUando todos se ajeitaram por milagre na barraca, Sano se aproximou, todo ensopado.

SANO: - Deixem um espaço pra mim!

HIKO: - NÃO! Se manda daqui!

MEGUMI: - Você está cheio de pulgas! Não vai passar pra gente!

SANO: - Vocês vão me deixar nesse temporal?!

KAORU: - Vamos! Quem sabe a chuva o livra das pulgas? Passe bem.

Tomoe fecha a entrada da barraca com zíper, deixando Sano indignado.

KENSHIN: - Este servo acha que não deverímos ter feito uma maldade dessas com o Sano...

ENISHI: - Se quiser ficar na chuva com ele, fique! Mas ninguém aqui quer curtir o show do U2 se coçando por causa de pulgas!

YUMI: - Uma chuvinha tudo bem...mas isso é um dilúvio!

Nisso, Shishio percebe que a água começara a entrar tanto pela parte de cima quanto pela parte de baixo da barraca.

SHISHIO: - Depressa! A água está inundando aqui! Vamos nos afogar!

O pessoal entra em desespero, se movimentando pela barraca com a intenção de escapar da água. De repente, a lona rasga e todos rolam pela correnteza da calçada.

MISAO: - Há não! Alguém pega a lona ou ficaremos na chuva!

Entretanto, levada pela correnteza da água na rua, a lona desaparece em um bueiro. Sano controlou o riso enquanto a turma suspira desiludida embaixo do temporal.

SEGUNDA - FEIRA O Grande Dia!

ENISHI(pulando de um lado para o outro): - É HOJE! é HOJE! É HOJE!!

SOUJIROU: - Logo irão abrir osp ortões. - conta todos os amigos. - Ei, cadê o imbecil do Hiko?

MEGUMI: - Ele foi levar nossos pertences para guardar na Kombi.

SANO: - Eu consegui decorar TODAS as músicas que o U2 irá cantar!

YAHIKO: - Você não pode entrar! Está com pulgas!

SANO: - Se alguém TENTAR me segurar...vai levar na fuça! Entenderam?!

Silêncio. Ninguém resolve retrucar. Shishio aparece com todas suas ataduras escrito U2. Misao empolgada, ficava agitando uma bandeira da Irlanda. Kaoru pintara seu rosto com a sigla U2 e amarrara uma faixa na testa. Soujirou e Kenshin verificavam se as câmeras digitais e celulares estavam em ordem. Hiko aparece com um semblante enfurecido.

HIKO: - Vocês não vão acreditar. Alguém bateu na minha Kombi e deixou ela toda amassada!

TOMOE: - Mais ainda?

AOSHI: - Gente, se preparem! Quando os portões abrirem e passarmos pelo detector de metais, devemos correr o mais rápido possível até o palco!

SHISHIO: - Isso mesmo! Corram sem olhar para trás e não parem para ajudar ninguém!

Todos começam a fazer aquecimento e alongamento para a largada. Parecia até que iriam disputar a corrida de São Silvestre.

A fila para o show do U2 se estende por quilômetros e, assim que o portão á aberto, todos se preparam. Assim que eles entregam os ingressos e passam pelo detector de metais...

KENSHIN: - ...é agora....CORRAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O grupo de RK dispara á toda velocidade de que eram capazes em direção ao palco. Atrás, dos lados e de todas as direções, um número incontável de fãs fazia a mesma coisa.

Soujirou usou sua supressão do espaço e foi o primeiro a chegar na grade á poucos metros do palco. Hiko tropeçou no meio do percurso e foi ao chão, mas logo se levantou. Enishi praticamente arrastara Tomoe até a grade. Yahiko parecia um buscapé de tão rápido. Aoshi e Misao desviaram dos obstáculos humanos com saltos e reflexos rápidos. Sano socava e chutava todos á sua frente carregando Megumi pelo cangote. Kenshin usou o estilo hiten e foi o segundo á chegar. Kaoru quase foi pisoteada.

YUMI (sem fôlego): - ....senhor Shishio...eu não aguento correr...

SHISHIO: - Se você parar, eu te deixo aqui, entendeu?!

Por alguma espécie de milagre ou vontade divina, a turma consegue pegar á frente, bem na grade. Os fãs que chegavam então os empurraram violentamente contra a grade, tentando amassá-los.

KENSHIN: - Orooooooo!!! Estão tentando nos matar e pegar nosso lugar!

SANO: - Não podemos deixar! Agora, pessoal! Revidem com força!

Soltando um poderoso urro de guerra, a turma começa a empurrar e estapear os demais fãs. Uma furiosa batalha se inicia.

- Podem ir parando com isso! Ordem! Ordem!! Circulando ai, gente!!!

Um forte jato de água proveniente de uma mangueira de bombeiros consegue apalacar a fúria dos fãs. Assustados e ensopados, o grupo RK olha para o chefe de segurança, levando um susto.

- SAITOU?!

O policial deixou o cigarro cair ao chão: - Eu...não...acredito...o que fazem aqui?

ENISHI: - Viemos ver o U2 lógico! DÃÃÃH!!

TOMOE: - E o que você faz aqui?

SAITOU: - Fui contratado para controlar essa multidão...masp orque vocês matam uns aos outros apaenas para ver o show de pessoas que nem sabem que vocês existem?

SOUJIROU: - Porque nós somos fãs!!

KENSHIN: - E este servo sabe que você é fã do U2 também. Possui toda a discoreografia, os singles e os shows em dvd!

SAITOU: - Só que eu não fico agindo como um louco no show!

sano: - Porque você foi contratado para fazer a vigilância. Vai ver o show na faixa e ganharp or isso!

SAITOU: - Sou um cara casado. Tenho família para sustentar.

Anoitece no grande estádio. As pessoas começam a ficar agitadas. Dentro de algumas horas, U2 daria início á seu mega show. No momento a recente banda Franz Ferdinand realizava uma pequena apresentação de abertura.

KAORU: - Úúúh!!! Fora!!! A gnete veio ver o U2, não vocês!

KENSHIN(gota):- Calma, senhorita Kaoru. Foi o U2 que pediu pra eles fazerem a abertura...

SHISHIO: - Eu vou quebrar a cara deles se não trazerem o U2 logo!

KENSHIN: - Não precisa agredí-los, eles até cantam bem...

MISAO: - Há, Himura! Pára de defender todo mundo! Você não é santo!

ENISHI: - Ele até está na comunidade do orkut, Meu Passado me Condena.

HIKO: - Ei, Saitou.(o chama em um canto)Meu camarada, amigão!

SAITOU: - Não sou seu camarada, tampouco seu amigo.

MEGUMI: - Pôxa, você é segurança. Quebra essa e deixa a gente ficar mais perto do palco e tentar tocar no Bono!

TOMOE: - Sua esposa veio ver o show.

SAITOU: - Sim, ela estáno camarote dos artistas. E não. Não ajudarei nenhum de vocês.

YAHIKO: - Sacanagem! Você vai ver! Eu vou conseguir subir no palco!

AOSHI: - Vai sonhando, garoto. É bom viver no mundo da fnatasia.

YAHIKO: - Já consegui entrar aqui sendo menor de idade. Ir para o palco é só questão de tempo!

A banda Franz Ferdinand termina sua apresentação e sai do palco. A multidão começa a ficar alvoraçada e o empurra-empurra recomeça.

SANO: - Ninguém vai pegar o meu lugar! (começa a socar todos os os que se aproximam)Fora! Fora!

O estádio fica completamente escuro. Ouve-se gritos. O show iria começar.


End file.
